Loas
Powerful beings that the Trolls worship for blessings and boons. Loa Loas are powerful spirits who have been a part of the world predating even the titans. Countless Loa exist, most weak, but some very powerful. Most are shapeless, whereas others have animal or creature forms.[1] Loas can grant wondrous boons or inflict terrible punishments to Trolls, and all Trolls are blessed with some regeneration by them.[2] Zandalari families often worship their own family Loas, cities usually have their own civic deities, and the greatest Loa are worshiped by the nation as a whole. Powerful, enlightened Zandalari can become Loas upon their death - or so it is believed. The troll pantheon (Loa gods) Amani Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_BlackBear.gif Nalorakk, the Bear. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_The_Burning_Crusade *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Eagle.gif Akil'zon, the Eagle. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_The_Burning_Crusade *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Dragonhawk.gif Jan'alai, the Dragonhawk. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_The_Burning_Crusade *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Lynx.gif Halazzi, the Lynx. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_The_Burning_Crusade Bloodscalp Totemic spirits *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Crocolisk.gif Mahamba, the Water Spirit. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Gorilla.gif Tsul'Kalu, the Earth Spirit. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Cougar.gif Pogeyan, the Fire Spirit. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm Darkspear Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Bwonsamdi.gif Bwonsamdi, the Guardian of the Dead. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm Originally part of the Gurubashi Empire, the Darkspear also continue to worship many of the Gurubashi loa:[3] *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Tiger.gif Shirvallah, the Tiger. [4] *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Bat.gif Hir'eek, the Bat. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_SpiderGiant.gif Elortha no Shadra, the Spider, God of Spiders, The Venom Queen, Mother of Venom, Silk Dancer, Death's Love. Drakkari Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Serpent.gif Sseratus, the Serpent. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_SpiritLeopard.gif Har'koa, the Snow leopard. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_PolarBear.gif Rhunok, the Arctic Bear. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Hakkar.gif Quetz'lun, the Wind serpent. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Mammoth.gif Mam'toth, the Mammoth. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Rhino.gif Akali, the Rhino. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King Drakkari Gods Although part of the Troll Pantheon, they are apparently gods and not Loas. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Unknown.gif Dubra'Jin http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Unknown.gif Zim'Abwa http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Unknown.gif Zim'Rhuk, the Wise One. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Unknown.gif Zim'Torga, the Mother of Prosperity. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Wrath_of_the_Lich_King Gurubashi Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Hakkar.gif Hakkar, The Soulflayer, The Blood God, The Faceless One, The Loa of Blood. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Panther.gif Bethekk, the Panther. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Bat.gif Hir'eek, the Bat. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Snake.gif Hethiss, the Snake. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_SpiderGiant.gif Elortha no Shadra, the Spider, God of Spiders, The Venom Queen, Mother of Venom, Silk Dancer, Death's Love.[5] *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Tiger.gif Shirvallah, the Tiger. Sandfury Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Tiger.gif Eraka no Kimbul, God of Tigers, Lord of beasts, King of Cats, the Prey's Doom.[6] *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Unknown.gif Ueetay no Mueh'zala, God of Death, Father of Sleep, Son of Time, the Night's Friend.[6] *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_SpiderGiant.gif Elortha no Shadra, the Spider, God of Spiders, The Venom Queen, Mother of Venom, Silk Dancer, Death's Love.[6] Vilebranch Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Eagle.gif Akil'darah, the eagle spirit of the Hinterlands. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm Witherbark Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_SpiderGiant.gif Elortha no Shadra, the Spider, God of Spiders, The Venom Queen, Mother of Venom, Silk Dancer, Death's Love.[7] Zandalar Loas *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_UndeadTroll_Male.gif Zanza, worshiped by the Zandalar Tribe. *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Raptor.gif Gonk the Great Hunter, is an ancient spirit in Zandalarian tales. http://wowpedia.org/World_of_Warcraft:_Cataclysm *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Unknown.gif Grimath, an old loa.[8] *http://wowpedia.org/File:IconSmall_Eel.gif G'nathus, presumed to be a loa. All Trolls worship a pantheon of primal forces; a sacred animal represents each aspect of the pantheon.[11] The trolls draw power for their voodoo magics by performing rituals and invoking the Primal Gods, Old Gods,[12] forest spirits, and ancestral spirits: their Loa spirits and gods. Loa spirits are more powerful than the elementals, but not as powerful as gods.[13] Supposedly, these spirits are mighty entities that grant the faithful extraordinary powers. By calling upon these Voodoo spirits, the shadow hunter gains special blessings with which he can combat darkness and help those in need. The abilities granted vary according to the Loa the shadow hunter calls upon.[14] Almost any being who has died and transcended death can be worshiped as a Loa, including Forsaken shadow ascendants. The shadow hunters' faith and communion with the Loa Gods grants them Shadow and Healing magic, and other abilities. Shadow Hunters learn magic that hinders enemies and aids allies, gaining a unique mix of spells that delve into the more occult aspects of the Loa. The Trolls of Zul'Aman worship primal beings they call the Forest Gods. Zul'Khani worshipped Loas *Larakh, God of Serpents *Nalorakk, the Bear *Akali, the Rhino *Tazinn, the Loa of the Hunt *Zanza *Gonk *'Elortha no' Shadra, the Spider, God of Spiders, The Venom Queen, Mother of Venom, Silk Dancer, Death's Love. *Hir'eek, the Bat *Akil'drah, the Eagle spirit of the Hinterlands The Empire of Zul'Khan is diverse, as well as the loas worshipped by the inhabitants.